


Gone

by echoelbo



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Also Noel saying he'd forfeit his existence if it meant a happier future, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, I want them to have a passionate lesbian daughter that Caius tries not to fawn over, Oh uh inspired by the last few lines in Noel's theme, Technically this is set in dffoo but tbh it can be set in post-lr too, about hearing the beating hearts of lost friends and not forgetting them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoelbo/pseuds/echoelbo
Summary: Noel misses his tribe.





	Gone

_ “Are you scared?” _

The wind blows through the grass and ruffles the trees. Noel doesn't open his eyes, doesn't turn to the beloved voice. He breathes in the vibrant life around him for a moment too long, and he hears his guest sit beside him, lean into his side.

He opens his eyes, looks through the swaying leaves to the clear sky above, bluer than anything he had ever seen as a child.

_ “They would have loved to have seen this, Yeul,”  _ he answers. The name is sweet on his tongue, but the words moreso. The Farseer's language isn't spoken by anyone in this clashing of worlds, nor was it spoken by any other group on Pulse or Cocoon.

He misses it.

_ “It's nothing like home,”  _ Yeul answers. Noel hums in agreement and they share a silence for a few minutes before Noel finally turns his head to look at her, to soak in the openly sorrowful expression, the tear-stained red streaks on her face, the bouquet of flowers she's playing with on her lap.

He doesn't kiss her.

He looks away.

_ “I want them to have this,” _ he whispers, and Yeul doesn't respond. She understands the cost of his request - her tears are testament to that. Instead, she leans her head onto his shoulder, leaves the flowers on her lap and she wraps a hand around his waist.

_ “They live on through us,”  _ she eventually settles on.  _ “Us and our young hunter.” _

_ “Yeul,”  _ he starts, but she shakes her head, the motion stopping him.

_ “You've heard their voices before,”  _ she states, and Noel hesitantly nods.  _ “They're watching us, Noel, experiencing our happiness with us. Grieving with us. I know you want them to be here, but… they wouldn't wish for that.” _

Noel looks at her again, can only see her small frown from his angle, but it's telling.

He takes a deep breath.

_ “Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, right?” _

Yeul nods.  _ “They love you. Love all of the villagers. Even a single one of us not being there would have left a huge impact.” _

He hums. He allows himself a few moments of silence to let his thoughts and emotions come to terms with each other.

_ “I want them to be happy,”  _ he starts, voice cracking, but he swallows and continues.  _ “So if they're living through us, feeling what we're feeling, we'd better get to being happier, huh?” _

Yeul smiles, tightly. Noel reaches for the flowers in her lap.  _ “First thing's first, we need to learn how to braid flowers into hair.” _

Yeul lets go of Noel and separates from him, glancing from the flowers to him before a more relaxed smile crosses her face.  _ “Should we ask Serah?” _

_ “Definitely not,”  _ he answers. He taps his chin in faux thought.  _ “Maybe Fang?”  _ he suggests, and Yeul lets out a small laugh, the sweetest sound he's heard in months.

_ “I'd try Vanille first,”  _ she smiles, and he grins back before leaning towards her.

He kisses her.


End file.
